Club Ravine
by NightHawk921
Summary: CIA, Heero, Duo, AU, vampires
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: AU, violence, angst, cursing probably, yaoi. I got some of the ideas for this story from the move 'the recruit,' and some later parts from Verlerious' Vampire Conspiracy.  
  
Disclaimer: hmm……  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Club Ravine   
  
Prolog  
  
The CIA was never something I wanted to be apart of. Sure as a young kid I had dreamed to be a spy, going undercover to solve the crime and become the hero. But I never actually wanted to do it. There was to much danger involved, and I had enough danger in my life as it was, I mean being an ex-pilot to a weapon that no one wanted to lay claim to was quite impressive enough to me. The Gundams belongd to the military, but it would never admit to it. If anything had happened to any of us, the five pilots who piloted the Gundams, the military would do nothing to save us. We were on our own. It was a scary thought, but it was life, and besides we all knew that if anything happened to one of us there were four other pilots left that would do all they could to get you out. And that was reassuring enough. But joining the CIA? That was crazy. Yet somehow I found myself applying. I had been walking down Main St. when I saw a help wanted sign posted to the police station window:  
  
"Our international client offers professionals challenging opportunities in a number of foreign countries that require no selling from representatives.. . .We are seeking men and women with college degrees and education/work experience in a variety of areas: advanced technologies, investment and international finance, research, marketing and public relations, business administration.. . .Successful applicants will be provided full details of employment." (1)  
  
I didn't have a college degree but that was no hard thing to fix. I decided to go to Howard's, he had been a mechanic for the Gundams, but when the Gundams were destroyed he decided it was time he retired from the force. Now he made fake IDs, diploma's, checks, anything. He was a good friend of mine, so I knew he'd help me out.   
  
I made my way over to Howard's small apartment on the other side of town. He lived in a real shabby looking apartment building. When he first moved there I asked him why he picked to live there if he had enough money to buy a nicely sized house. He just told me that he didn't want to stick out, and it was much easier to hide here. I didn't know what to say to that so I had just changed the subject and started talking about something else. Howard had always been paranoid about people following him, for some strange reason he thought people were after him who wanted to kill him. No matter how many times I tried to reassure him that that wasn't true he would never believe me, so I eventual stopped trying and just accepted it.  
  
It only took me twenty minutes to walk to his house at a brisk pace. I opened the front door and made my way up to the seventh floor. There were no elevators in this apartment, so I took the stairs two at a time. When I got to his floor, I walked over to his door and knock four times, paused for three seconds, and knocked again twice. That was our code so that Howard knew it was me and not the people who where after him. We changed the code often, just incase anyone was listening to it. I didn't wait long for Howard to open his door.   
  
"Heero! Long time no see, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"I need a college degree."  
  
"Ha! that's it!? Piece of cake! Where would you like it to be from?" hmmm…I hadn't really thought of that.   
  
"Well… I hadn't really thought of that. I guess either Columbia University, or University of Pennsylvania"  
  
"Good choices. Which one do you want?"  
  
"Go with Columbia"  
  
"Alright! It will just take me a minute."  
  
I walked over to the big lazy-boy chair in the corner. It was the most comfortable chair there. I always felt like falling asleep while I was in it. This time was no different. I felt myself getting tired and my eyes dropping. I was almost into dreamland when someone walked in.   
  
"Heero! Oh, its so good to see you, what are you here for?"   
  
"Hey Sally, Howard is giving me a college degree." I said shifting my position so I could see her better.  
  
"Oh, isn't that nice." She said with a bright smile on her face. "But ya know heero, it would mean a lot more if it was real."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. But I don't have time for college. Besides what would I do there?" I asked  
  
"Why, you would learn of course!" she laughed. I just gave her a death glare. I must be losing my touch, because it really doesn't scare very many people anymore. "Well if you didn't learn anything from your teachers, you would certainly learn to be more social, or at least learn to act like it!"   
  
"Hn."  
  
"Alright, I've finished! You are now a proud graduate of Columbia University!" said Howard walking into the room.  
  
"Those where the hardest years of my life." I joked  
  
"Oh my God! Heero told a joke! Write this day down!" cried Sally, I just smirked at her.  
  
"How much will that be Howard?" I asked, starting to pull out my wallet.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, nothing, it's not everyday my boy graduates from college!" he said. Howard didn't have any kids and I didn't have any parents, so Howard always acted like a father figure towards me. I didn't mind it. If it made him happy then I wouldn't complain.   
  
"Don't you think he's a bit young to be graduating form college?" Sally asked  
  
"Ha! Your never to young to graduate from college" Howard answered her. "Besides, it just shows how much of a genius he is. I mean he's got to be if he went to Columbia and graduated at the same age most people graduate from High School!" I just smiled at them, they were in love with each other, even if they wouldn't admit it to anyone else. I kept telling them to just get married already, but they always just looked at me an laughed.  
  
"Thanx again Howard. I got to go fill out this application now. Cya later!"   
  
I left Howard's and headed back to my apartment. I now had to hack into Columbia's files and put my name and record in it. When I finished that I saw that the clock read 1:30 am. I decided to go to bed. I'd fill out and send in my application in the morning.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks after I had filled out and sent in my application I got a call telling me I had to take a test to see my skills. I showed up at CIA headquarters, where I was promptly lead to a large room full of desks and chairs. Most of which were taken by men and women already. No one looked older than 25, course no one looked younger than 20 either. I hoped I didn't look out of place, but no one seemed to notice. I was lead to an empty chair and desk, where I quickly took my seat. About 5 minutes later, a tall, middle-aged man, with black-graying hair, and a scruffy face walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Good morning. Today you will be taking a little test, so that we can assess your skills. Do not worry, there is no pass or fail for this test, it is just an indicator. I wish you all luck." And with that he walked back out the door he had come in through.   
  
A voice came over the loud speaker suddenly "Ladies and Gentlemen, the test is being handed out now. I must ask that no one start the test until I say to. Thank you." Large men walked around the room handing each person a booklet, a scan-tron, and a pencil. A man a few seats up lifed his booklet after he got it to peak at the first question. One of the large men who had been standing off to the side watching everyone with sunglasses on walked over to him, removed the test, and asked him to leave.  
  
"What!? You can't do that I didn't do anything!" the man cried.  
  
"Sir, you were caught looking at the test before the time was given, I must ask you to please leave." The large man said passively.   
  
"But…you can't do that!"   
  
"Sir, please come with me" and with that the large man grabbed the younger mans arm and yanked him out of his seat so he was standing and led him out of the room. When the man was finally gone the voice cam back over the speaker, "You may start your test now, good luck!" and with that I turned the booklet to the first page and began to answer the questions.   
  
An hour later I finished, and I appeared to be the only one. I looked around to see everyone concentrating on their tests. 'that's funny' I thought, 'I didn't think it was that hard!' I placed my answer sheet in the booklet, closed the booklet and placed my pencil on top. Not to long after I had done this one of the large men came over to me, bent down, and whispered, "Are you done sir?" I just nodded my consent. "You may leave then, you will get a call in a few days." I nodded again, stood up and headed for the door.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later I got a phone call, just like the man said I would.   
  
"Heero yuy?" came a gruff voice from the other end.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"This is Commander Blake from the CIA, we have looked over your application and your test, and we would like to have you come up for an interview."   
  
"OK"  
  
"Will you be able to make a 10:00 am interview on Monday, back at CIA headquarters."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Good, good. When you come just tell the guard at the front desk that you have an interview with Commander Blake."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Good bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
One word answers, gotta love them. So I was going to have an interview, how interesting. Monday, that was two days away. For some reason, I was strangely excited that they had called me back and offered me an interview. I knew that more than half the people in that room didn't make it past the Data Entry level, Commander Blake would not be calling those people.   
  
I spent the next to days waiting with anticipation for Monday to hurry up and arrive. But when it finally did, I wasn't excited now. My excited ness had turned into fear over night. What exactly had I gotten myself into?  
  
------------------------  
  
So, how do ya like so far???? R&R please!!!  
  
(1) taken from Office of Central Cover by Robert Dreyfuss 


	2. The Interview

Warnings: SPELLING ERRORS, sorry about them! There aren't any for this chappie  
  
Disclaimer: I own the world  
  
Thank you to those who have reviewed already!!! I love you guys *hugs everyone who has reviewed*!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Club Ravine  
  
Chapter 2: The Interview  
  
I arrived at CIA headquarters at 9:50 and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Good morning, can I help you?" asked the man behind the desk.   
  
"I have a 10 o'clock interview with commander Blake." The man's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, either commander Blake never had interviews, or I just looked to young to be seeing him.   
  
"One moment please, you may have a seat over there" he pointed to the set of recliner chairs and couches by the wall. As I left the front desk to find the most comfortable chair, I could hear the man calling Commander Blake on the phone. I only waited about five minutes before a big burley man came to get me. I was beginning to think the CIA was nothing but large burley men, and I would look even more out of place than I already did.   
  
"Heero Yuy?" he asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Follow me" I got up from the chair I had been sprawled out on and followed the man through the check points and down the hall. The walk lasted about two minutes, but I was completely lost. The whole building was one big white mass. No windows and no paintings. About every twenty feet or so was a door on the left and right, and about every hundred feet was an intersection. It unnerved me a little that I was so disoriented. I was great with directions, OZ bases had never been a problem for me, not even the ones set up to be like a maze. But two minutes walking around the CIA building and I was hopelessly lost. Though I did feel like we had walked around the same block a few times. Finally we made it to Commander Blake's office. The man stopped right outside the door and turned to look at me. He was not a man who looked like he had much fun. His face looked like it had been molded into a scowl. My guess was that he had dreamed of being an undercover CIA agent but had instead failed the test and ended up getting a desk job.   
  
"Commander Blake is expecting you" and with that he turned and walked away from me.   
  
Just great, what was I supposed to do now? Knock and wait for him to say 'who is it'? Or just enter? Or try and find my way to the entrance and get the hell out of here before I regretted whatever I was getting myself into. I had just convinced myself to start looking for the way out when the door opened. Commander Blake stood there looking at me with a slight twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Heero Yuy. I'm glad you were able to make it today for this interview."  
  
"…"  
  
"Come in" he stepped aside to let me in. I walked into his office slowly, looking everything inside over. It was practically bare. The only thing in the office besides the large oak desk, flat screen computer, swivel chair and two chairs facing the desk for interviewees, was a large table on the other side of the room. This table was covered in papers. It was funny to see one side of the office neat and pristine and the other side a colossal mess. Commander Blake shut the door behind me and made his way over to his desk, where he motioned for me to take a seat at one of the two chairs. I took the one farthest from where he would be sitting. I didn't want to be to close to him, I didn't want him to see how unsure I was about all of this.   
  
"So, lets get started, shall we?" Commander Blake sat at his computer and opened, what I assumed was my file. "You're a very interesting candidate. What made you decide you wanted to work for the CIA?"  
  
He said, turning his head away from the computer so he could see me.  
  
"I donno, I like action and adventure, and I thought I had the skills that would be of use." What a load of bull, I doubted he was going to buy it. 'action and adventure, and I thought I had the skills that would be of use'!!! Man I sounded like a moron trying desperately to get a raise. Commander Blake only nodded his head.   
  
"You know, Heero, not very many people get interviews with me."  
  
"I know" he raised his eyebrows and looked at me surprised, "you know?"  
  
"Yeah, the guy at the front desk seemed surprised that I was having an interview with you" come on, that didn't take a detective to know that, anyone could have figured that out if they had been looking at the guy, I donno why the commander seemed so surprised.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, many consider it a privilege to meet me, many people that would for me have never seen me, and yet here you are, not even hired yet, and your having an interview with me. What do you think of that?"   
  
I think you're a man you likes to show off! "I think I did something pretty impressive to have gained your interest" Oh man, I knew I shoulda never come!  
  
Commander Blake chuckled slightly. "You are good." Huh? These people really were stupid, he just told me I did something great to be in his presence, why are these people so shocked when I retell them what they told me!?! "You scored a perfect mark on that test you took a few weeks ago. I must tell you, out of the 35 years I've been working here, no one has been able to do that. A few years ago we had a guy get a 98 on the test. We though that was amazing, the average person gets anywhere between the mid sixties and mid seventies. The ones who get in the eighties become field agents and the ones in the high eighties low nineties become undercover agents. Then out of the undercover agents, we see who the better ones are, and they become NOCs, which means nonofficial cover. They are the true undercover agents. They are totally independent from the CIA, they are not in out files, if anything happens to them they cannot be traced back to us. Their jobs are the most dangerous, but they get to travel the world, and all those that I know say it is the best job they have ever had. Do you know why I called you here to have this interview Heero?"  
  
"To ask me to be a NOC?" man this was getting boring fast  
  
"Yes. You will be the youngest NOC the CIA has ever had, and you will be going out there with the least bit of training in the field." Ha, if only he knew the truth about me! However, we can not send you out there without some training first. You will be going to 'boot camp' with the field agent, and undercover agents. You will be assigned to the undercover agent group. DO NOT TELL THEM YOU ARE A NOC. Know one can know. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes" of course I understand, I'm not about to give away my position.   
  
"Good, the trainees will be leaving from here tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. You will join them and spend the next two months at 'boot camp'. There you will learn all the skills of the trade and go on practice missions. My only advice to you now Heero, is NOTHING is as it seems."  
  
Yeah great, don't give me that bullshit, nothing is as it seems to those who don't pay attention, or who don't know what's happening. But I always make sure I have the heads up. I make sure I know everything there is no know. Now maybe that sounds a little cocky of me, but its true, I'm sure I could get tricked up, that always happens, even to the best of them. But I don't plan on having that happen anytime soon, that's for dam sure.   
  
"Do you have any questions for me Heero?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then Heero Yuy, Welcome to the CIA"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Sorry the chapter is short, but I just wanted the interview. The next chapter will be Heero leaving for Boot Camp! Yeay! It should be a long one, or well longer than this one. I hope you liked this chapter, even though nothing really happened. Please R&R!!! 


	3. Boot Camp

Warnings: violence, cursing  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
**Alright, the first chapter mentions that Heero was a gundam pilot and that where were four others, the four others are not the normal four (duo, quatre, trowa wufei) they were other people, cause I'm using the 'gundam' boys as other characters in the story. So basically Heero is the only one in THIS story from the series "Gundam Wing" who was a gundam pilot in the past. The others were not. Alright, I hope that's not to confusing. **  
  
Thank you Xeros, Kanaloas Wrath, and LadyDragonWolfKnight for reviewing so far.   
  
/thought/  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The bus left at 8:00 on the dot the next morning. Two trainees had not made it on yet, they could be seen running for the bus as it pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Keep going, they missed their chance, we'll let them sweat it out a while before we send someone to get them." Said lieutenant Michaels.   
  
There were about 17 trainees on the bus, all of whom were quietly staring out the windows. I couldn't understand it. Whenever I had been in a bus before it was always filled with talking, laughing and yelling. What should make this time any different? Sure we were going someplace we didn't know, to be doing things we had never done, and to probably hate. But why would that mean that no one was talking. Lieutenant Michaels wasn't scary, or even intimidating, and no one told us we couldn't talk. I decided to stop thinking about the silence and stared out the window instead.   
  
We were in the bus for about an hour before it pulled into a very long driveway leading to what appeared to be a large farm. There was a large house at the end of the driveway. Dirt roads connected to the driveway a lead to other buildings on the property. Not to far away was a building that looked like a barn, but there was no smell of animals, and none to be seen, so it obviously wasn't used as one. Other smaller buildings were spread out over the large property, I'm sure many were even hidden from sight.   
  
The bus stopped in front of the large building and everyone got out. Commander Blake was standing outside, waiting to greet us.   
  
"Hello, and welcome to The Farm. This will be your home for the next two months while we train you for your future in the CIA." He looked at me when he said the next part, "whatever it may be." /nice way to tell everyone I'm not here for the same thing they are!/ One of the trainees, a woman with reddish brown hair and piercing green, eyes looked in my direction for a second, before turning her attention back to commander Blake. /hmm…she's a quick one, she'll either be someone to become allies with, or someone to watch out for./ "Now, you can all head over to the building that looks like a barn, that is the residential building, Lieutenant Michaels will show to where you'll be staying. You can unload and relax until dinner. Tomorrow starts the training, so make sure to get a goods night sleep tonight." When he had finished his 'speech' he turned around and walked back into the large house-building.   
  
We followed Lieutenant Michaels to the barn and through the doors, up the stairs and to the left, where he opened the door to a somewhat large room with two rows of beds lining the walls.   
  
After we had all walked into the room Lieutenant Michaels, still standing at the door, said "Pick a bed and unload." And then turned and closed the door behind him, leaving us to find a bed and wait till dinner. I picked the bed on the left side right under a window and two beds over from the door. I didn't have any competition for it. The two beds that seemed to be the most popular were the two farthest from the door.   
  
The woman trainee from before came over and took the bed to my left and started to unpack. It took me only a few minutes to unpack, as I had only backed the bare necessities: socks, underwear, boots, 2 pairs of pants, gym shorts, three tanks, 2 short sleeves, one long sleeve and one sweater, along with a flashlight, toothbrush toothpaste, etc. After everything was away I stretched out on the bed and started to read my copy of "The Art of the Steal" by Frank Abagnale. It was a book about fraud and how to recognize it. I already knew most of the stuff in it but it was interesting to read anyway.   
  
"What are you reading?" the woman said to me, so had finished packing and was now sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"The Art of the Steal"   
  
"Oh….is it good?'"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I'm Relena, what's your name?"   
  
"Heero"  
  
"It is very nice to meet you Heero"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Well, I'll let you get back to your book" She got up and walked over to another woman trainee a few bed away who had scary, V-shaped eyebrows and long blond hair.   
  
The bed to my right was taken a little while later by a guy with unusual bangs; they completely covered one of his green eyes from view. He, like me, brought very little with him and it only took him a minute or two to put everything away. When he was finished he stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. The room was buzzing with the trainees excited chattering. Only a few refrained from taking part in the chattering, they were either reading like me or trying to sleep like my neighbor.   
  
An hour later a young man with a trainees uniform walked into the room. "I am here to show you to the dinning hall. If you would please follow me, dinner is being served." He didn't even wait for us to get off our beds before he turned and started walking out the door. The trainees were all quiet again as we made our way to dinner.   
  
"You will all be sitting at the same table. I will show you where it is." He said once we had reached the dinning hall. It wasn't a large dinning hall, maybe about the size of a high school gym. Tables were lined into six rows with four tables in each row. Just about all the tables were full of trainees, some with the regular forest green jump suit, and others with a yellow band on the arm, they most likely held some higher rank than the rest. Our guide lead us to an empty table on the left side in the corner.   
  
"This will be your table for all meals. Meals are served three times a day for an hour each. The first is at 0600, the next at 1200 and the last at 1800. If you miss a meal you have to wait until the next is being served to get anything. Does everyone understand?" everyone nodded, "Good." And with that he left and joined his own table on the other side of the dinning hall.   
  
I picked a seat on the edge. It was easer to get away if anything should happen and it prevented me from being squished between two people. The guy who took the bed to my right took the seat next to me, and the girl who called herself Relena took the seat directly across from me and the scary eyebrow girl took the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey!" Relena said to the two of us.  
  
"Hn" we both replied. She frowned at that.  
  
"Gosh, you guys don't like to talk do you?" she paused, probably expecting an answer, but neither of us felt inclined to give her one. "Hey Dorothy, what do ya suppose is the reason they won't talk to us?" she asked to the scary eyebrow girl next to her.  
  
"I donno, maybe you scared them. You do have a way of doing that Lena." They both giggled at that.   
  
"Ya, your right Dor." She then looked back in my and my silent companions direction, "so, where ya guys from?" Why couldn't she just leave us alone, couldn't she see we weren't in a talking mood? Neither of us answered her again.  
  
"Oh, come on, Heero, I know you talk cause you did before" /yeah briefly/ "why don't you want to talk to us? We're going to be your partners so your gonna have to talk to and trust us, and the only way to trust is to know your partner!" she said smiling, she knew she had said the truth. "So common, tell us who your friend is" that was easier said than done, considering I had no clue who he was, luckily he realized the situation and decided he wasn't a mute.  
  
"I'm Trowa" he said flatly, obviously not enjoying having to talk.   
  
"Oh! Hello Trowa, I'm Relena, and this is Dorothy" she said pointing to her right, "and I'm sure you know that the stoic guy on your left is Heero. Now that we're all introduced we should tell each person a little about ourselves!"   
  
Dorothy and Relena's introduction was the longest. They told us practically their whole life story! I thought they would never shut up. Turns out they have been friends since they can remember since they lived right next door to each other their whole lives. They both dreamed of becoming and undercover CIA agent and have studied to become one for a while. My introduction was nothing more than a sentence:  
  
"Wanted to be a CIA agent, applied, here I am."   
  
"Hmm…what about your past, tell us of that!" said Relena cheerfully. Yeah right, I couldn't tell them of my past! What would I say? /I was part of a secret program in the military as a pilot of one of the gundams. I have no clue who my parents are, nor do I care. I was trained to be the 'Perfect Soldier' by a cold hearted scientist named J./ yeah that would go over well with my new 'friends' they would think me a lunatic or feel pity for me, nether of which I wanted. So, my answer was, "my past is irrelevant" and I wouldn't say anymore. Relena tried for a little while longer to get me to tell it but it was futile, I was done talking. Trowa was next, and said more that one time, than I think he ever did again:  
  
"I was an orphan living on the streets when a circus group came to my area. I went to watch them perform and one of the younger girls noticed me and started talking to me. When she realized I was an orphan she asked the 'Captain', as he liked to be called, and asked him if I could join the circus. He agreed and told the girl to work out a performance with me in it so I could 'earn' my keep. Kathy, the girl was an excellent knife thrower. Her act had originally consisted of her hitting bull's eyes from different distances. However, it soon changed to have me be her target, she would throw her knives so they were only inches away from me. Two by my head, two by my wrist, two under my arm by my shoulder, two on either side of my waist, one between my legs, and two for each leg. I did that for five years, before I took this test and ended up here." And with that he finished his story and went back to his food. The two girls were staring at him, their eyes bugging out in disbelief.   
  
"Wow" they said at the same time. Trowa just kept looking at his food, swirling his mashed potatoes around his plate idly. After the shock had worn off of the girls they started talking to each other, trying to get us to join in but not really trying all that hard.   
  
Finally dinner was over. Our table was getting ready to get up and head back to the barracks when Commander Blake came over with a new man in a Lieutenants uniform.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Reid. He will be one of your instructors while you are here. He would like to work with you all a little tonight to get a feel of what will be happening tomorrow. If you would follow him, he will take you someplace to get started. See you all tomorrow" as Commander Blake walked away Lieutenant Reid lead up out of the dinning hall and into the yard. We walked for about five minutes before we came to a wide open field and stopped. It was starting to get dark, as it was fall.   
  
"Have a seat everyone, I just want to talk to you all for a little while." Said Reid. Well all took a seat in the grass, I was still with Trowa, Relena, and Dorothy so we all say together. "Welcome to 'The Farm'. Tomorrow you will begin your training as a CIA officer. I am pleased to see that there are so many of you coming to join our side." I started to tune Commander Reid out. I knew what was going to be said and done. Not all of us would be making it back to the Barracks tonight with the group. The first night the new trainees were at The Farm they were always brought outside to have a chat, then towards the end, the advanced trainees, who were getting ready to 'graduate', ran into the opening and 'captured' several of the trainees. It was then the 'Newbies' mission to rescue the captives the next day. I knew this from hacking into the CIA system the day before. Sure enough, after we had been outside for about 20 minutes, figures jumped out of the long grass, and out of a few trees near by. They raced forward towards us. Many of the Newbies were screaming, the Captors made sure to bypass them. As luck would have it they took the four of us, for we seemed to be the quietist ones there. Either the others with me had known about this happening or they had figured out what was happening then.   
  
We were dragged along away from the field to a road where a car was waiting for us, we were pushed inside where we were promptly blindfolded, gagged and tied before the car sped away. It was now up to our screaming fright filled class to 'save' us. I had very little confidence in them.   
  
We were in the car for what seemed like an hour before it finally pulled to a halt. We were yanked out if it and pulled off into some building. I had the distinct feeling that we were still on The Farm and had only driven around to distort us. The air smelled fresh and piney at the same time, much like The Farm's air. We were also walking over gravel which most of the roads at The Farm are made out of. And besides the fact that our 'class mates' would be searching for us, we had to be somewhere close by.   
  
Once we were in the building they took off our blind folds and gags and untied us. We found ourselves in a little cabin type of place with no windows and no furniture. It was probably a storage building that was used instead for 'missions'. One of our captors spoke to us then,  
  
"This is a training exercise. You will be staying here until 'freed' by someone in your Training group, or one of us tells you that you can go. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yeah" All four of us said together.   
  
"Good, sleep now, the 'mission' doesn't start until the morning."  
  
He left and locked the door behind him. We were completely alone in the little building.   
  
"Well this is exciting" said Relena, sitting down on the floor with her back leaned against the far wall.   
  
"Yeah, why did they have to pick us? The others will never find us. They were screaming out there for crying out loud! Maybe one or two will know what to do, but its going to be a group effort." Said Dorothy, joining Relena on the floor.  
  
"Who said we had to stay here?" three sets of eyes looked up at me in wonder.  
  
"They said this was a training exercise. We're Training to be CIA agents just like the others. Our mission, if this was real, would be to find a way out, not wait to be saved." I explained "So why don't we try and get out of here?"   
  
"Hmm… silent boy has a point." Said Dorothy, furrowing her brows in thought.   
  
"That's a great idea, then we won't be waiting around here board out of our minds waiting to be 'saved'!" cryed Relena jumping to her feet. "How will we get out though?"   
  
"The door is a key lock, its easily picked. I can do that in no time, then we'll have to check to see how many, if any, people are standing guard. And then figure things out from there."  
  
"Alright"  
  
I quickly got to work, pulling out my lock pick. It took me a matter of seconds before I herd the low click of the lock, signifying that it was now open. I motioned for the others to be quite and I cracked the door open. I could a camp fire going, and what looked like a persons back. So, people were guarding outside. We'll either have to fight, wait to be rescued, or think of something else.   
  
"There's a camp fire out there, and at least one person sitting out there, I'm almost positive there are others. Does anyone here know how to fight?" Three heads nodded at me. "Do you all know where the pressure point is in the neck so you can just put them out and not beat them up?" three heads nodded again. "Good. Now there are four of us. I'll take the middle, Relena, you take the right, Dorothy, you take the left, and Trowa, you check the back and then come and help whoever it looks like they need it. Is everyone good with that?" Three heads nodded yet again. "Alright, then on the count of three I'm going to open the door and we're going to go. Remember just knock them out, don't beat them if its at all possible."  
  
I got up and walked to the door. Relena, Dorothy and Trowa followed me "alright, One….Two….Three!" and with that I threw the door open and ran outside. I saw at least seven smiling faces turn to us and star in shock. This was to our advantage as we were able to knock several out before they started to attack. I was impressed with the girls, they knew their stuff, they were dropping people like flies, and Trowa quickly made his way back to us and help. It took about 10 minutes to knock everyone out. Not wanting to hang around to be caught again I suggested we go somewhere to hide out until the next morning where we would be able to surprise everyone at the briefing of the 'mission'.   
  
As I had suspected we were still on The Farm, just in the back in the Pine Forest. We walk about a mile before coming to a nice clearing littered with pine needles which made the ground soft to sit on. We settled in for the night and went to sleep.   
  
I was the first awake. The sun was just starting to rise. I awoke the others, and we all started back to the main building, all a little groggy from sleep. The walk was about two miles long, the sun was fully up by the time we got to the main compound, and we could see our 'class' being briefed by Lieutenant Reid. We walked over to the group, and noticed Commander Blake in the back, he was looking at us and smiling. Commander Reid didn't even look around, but he spoke loud enough for us to hear him as we approached.  
  
"As you all can see, these four have escaped from their captors. In all the years we have had this training exercise we have never had the 'captives' try to escape. For you see this was a mission for both groups, but the 'captives' usually never realize this. Well done you four." When Lieutenant Reid said this last part he looked over at us, a slight smirk played over his face at us. He continued to look at us as he said the next part, "Commander Blake wished to see you four before you start your day, we will be in the class room, which I'm sure Commander Blake will show you to once he is done with you." He looked back to the group and had them follow him to a classroom somewhere. Commander Blake walked over to us.  
  
"You guys did a splendid job. That has never happened before. We've had captives think about escaping but they never do because they feel they would be messing up the training exercise. Because you guys thought of it and completed it, it shows that you have dedication and a brain." He looked at me "And Heero, I must say I have never seen someone so young pick a military lock so quickly." He smirked at me and his eye twinkled with knowledge. Had he found out about my past? I had use a different name when I was with the military and I had created a false background for the name Heero Yuy, surly he didn't know, he was just assuming something. "I would like to have a word with you alone Heero, if that is possible."   
  
"Sure"  
  
He put his arm around my shoulder and lead be away from the other three. "How did you pick that lock so quickly, you must have had practice with military locks before because regular lock pickers cannot pick that lock that fast."  
  
So he didn't know.  
  
"I picked locks as a kid. I lived right next to a military base. I would challenge myself with their locks. I got pretty good at breaking in." I told him. It was somewhat true. I had lived near a military base when I was working for them, and I didn't pick the locks in order to hack into different systems and get materials I needed.   
  
"Oh, I see. It was very impressive." There was a silence for a while as we walked, and then, "do you know how long we have been doing that training practice Heero?"  
  
"No"  
  
"We've been doing that for over 50 years. 50 years Heero, and you're the first one to mention escape and then go through with it, and have it be successful. I knew you were going to be the best. In fact, your training might be cut from the normal two months to only a month. However, since there are some important things that you learn during the second month, I'm going to have to ask you if we can meet each day for an hour or so, so that I can teach you what you will need to know."  
  
"Sure, but why id my training only going to be a month? That will look suspicious"  
  
"Don't tell anyone that its being cut down"  
  
"And my excuse for meeting with you?"  
  
"I'll make your chore be something by my office so no one will suspect anything"  
  
"So why are you cutting my training" I stopped walking and looked at him. He looked away from me and tried to change the subject. "Oh, its not important"   
  
"Tell me. It is important, otherwise you wouldn't Be doing it."  
  
"Alright, but again you can't tell any of your class mates." I nodded, "There is a popular club called Club Ravine, have you ever heard of it?" Sure I'd herd of it, it was run by a 23 year old. The youngest and richest person to ever run a club, he had a few set up through the country.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well a new one just opened a few miles away. We sense something bad with Duo, the owner. People go in there and never come back out. But the mysterious thing is that they could go in which a group and the group won't notice they never came out with them, and nether will the people know originally knew them. These people just disappear. Also no one has seen Duo before, yet he is always at his clubs. Young people are the ones who frequent his clubs the most. You are our youngest and best agent we have."  
  
"But I havn't even finished my training, I've only been here for a day! How can you know this about me?"  
  
"Kid I've been here for a LONG time, I can see these things. You're a natural, and I know your past is not what is in the records. I don't know what you did, but I know it must have been something big and important to have to make up a past. I won't ask you about it, I'm not going to make you tell me, but I'm telling you kid, you're the best, and we need YOU." He whispered that last part.   
  
A shiver ran down my spine. I was going to have a month less training, and then go by myself and find out what was going on in that club!?!? I hate clubs!! I would have to make myself comfortable, or at least look it, and I had one month to prepare myself. I would need to go to some close by on my free days. This was not good. Not good at all. Maybe if I had a partner it wouldn't be so bad, but it would just be me. NOCs don't have partners, they're alone, it was the military all over again, but this time they called themselves the CIA.   
  
I knew a few things about Duos clubs. One: Duo invited only the 'hottest' people there, Two: tight revealing clothing was a must if you wanted to be considered to see him, Three: his clubs were mostly gay/lesbian clubs, and Four: once I got to him, I would never be coming back out.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. R&R!!!!!! and thanx again to all those who have already responded.  
  
I will be going away tomorrow for the summer, the place I'm going has a computer but its really show and stupid. But I will try my best to keep uploading new chapters from it!!!! But if I can't I'm really sorry!!! And I'll be posting again at the end of August or beginning of September. Buy hope that the other computer works!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alrighty, sorry about the wait for this chapter, I couldn't decide what I wanted to have happen in it! 


	4. Club Raja

Warnings: very light lime, 1+3  
  
disclaimer: same old, same old  
  
--------------------------------   
  
Two weeks had passed since the first exercise, and the trainees would be allowed their first night off the 'base.' I planned to use the night to practice for my mission with Duo. Commander Blake had told me about a gay club nearby that I could use to acquaint myself to the atmosphere of it. All I needed now was someone to go with. I had become close friends with Relena, Dorothy, and Trowa but the only one I could go with would have to be Trowa, and I didn't know how I was going to get him to go. We were friends, but we weren't close enough for me to feel comftorable asking him. However, the job came before personal preferences, so I had to find a way to ask him in an unobvious and unembarassing way. I decided to go to Blake with my predicament.  
  
"So, yeah want me to make it a 'mission' for the two a ya, eh?" Commander Blake said, a smirk coming to his lips.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hmm....could be interesting. And what is the 'mission'?" I had thought about this for a while. we had to have a 'mission' otherwise it would be a little weird and look suspicious to other people, and I didn't want to ruin Trowa's reputation as the 'silent lady's man'.  
  
"we would go and 'spy' on the owner to see if he was a drug dealer like he is 'rumored' to be."  
  
"Nice touch. but what if he actually is?"   
  
"well then we'll call for backup, we're just the surveillance crew"  
  
"alright, it might work. I'll call him to my office for a 2 o'clock meeting. make sure your here as well so I can brief the two of you together."  
  
"OK"  
  
"right then, see you at two."  
  
I walked out of his office feeling much more secure, though even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I was scared shitless about going to the club, especially with Torwa. I didn't know what to expect and I didn't know how it would go, and I surly was petrified about the dancing, since that is what we would be doing most of the night.   
  
I had gone to Blake at the beginning of Lunch, so I went back to the mess hall to see if I could get anything in the remaining few minutes left. When I got there most of the food had been packed away so I picked up and apple from the fruit bowl, paid for it and went to the table Relena, Dorothy, Trowa and I usually sat at.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" asked Relena, "we were starting to worry that something had happened"  
  
"I stayed after Lieutenant Reid's class to ask him about some stuff." It wasn't unbelievable, I often stayed after his classes to talk to him. It was mostly out of Commander Blakes orders that I did it, personally I couldn't stand Lieutenant Reid. He was to cocky and sure of himself in my opinion, but Blake was convinced that he was as smart as a whip and very knowledgeable on combat so I was to stay after class and go over new moves with him. Most of the moves he showed me I already knew from the military, but I always pretended I was having trouble with it at first. The others didn't know about my shortened stay at The Farm and I was starting to run out of excuses for my disappearances.   
  
"Oh yeah, and how was that?" asked Dorothy giggling. Dorothy had a slight crush on Lieutenant Reid and was convinced I did too. Her logic was that since I never flirted with any of the girls, nor did I acknowledge most of them, I must be gay. I never agreed nor disagreed with her about it so she kept thinking it was true.   
  
"Not bad" I said starting to smile myself, just to see how she would react.  
  
"Ha! I knew it! You do have a thing for him!!" I couldn't help it, it was just to funny, I broke down laughing. Dorothy just stared at me shocked.  
  
"Oh yeah Dorothy, you got me!" I said still chuckling.  
  
"Well, you can be in denial all you want, but I know the truth!"  
  
"Sure thing Dorothy" I said as I got up from the table to throw my apple core away as we left the lunch room to sit outside.   
  
"So what are you guys going to do on your night off tomorrow guys? Ya gonna leave the base?" asked Relena. there was a collective shrugging of the shoulders and mumbled 'I donnos'. "Well, I'm going to a club with Jason Freedmon" said Relena excitedly.   
  
"Yeah? he finally asked you out?" asked Dorothy leaning closer to Relena to find out the details.  
  
"Well it was more me doing the asking, but he agreed so I can't complain!!"   
  
We were sitting in the large field that we were brought to our first night there when a messenger boy came up to us, "Sorry to interrupt, but Commander Blake would like to see Heero and Trowa in his office as soon as possible."   
  
"What for?" asked Trowa  
  
"I don't know, he just sent me to tell you to come"  
  
"Alright, we'll be right there" I said starting to get up.  
  
"Right, I'll go tell him" said the messenger as he started to turn and walk back to the main building.   
  
"And what have you two been up to, hmm?" asked Relena.  
  
"I donno" I answered, "we'll see you guys later tonight"  
  
"yeah, alright" said Relena.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Trowa and I walked off in the direction the messenger had taken. We arrived at Commander Blake's office shortly after. Our presence was announced to him by his secretary before we were let into his office.   
  
"Have a seat you to" he said as we walked in. I took the seat on the left, laving Trowa to take the one on the right which was also closer to Commander Blake. "Welcome to my office! I have called both of you in here today to assign you a mission. Mind you, its nothing fancy, just some surveillance work. You job will be to go to Club Raja tomorrow night to observe the actions of its owner, Andrew Kraige. We suspect that he is selling illegal drugs. All you have to do is dance, have a few beers, and a good time. I mean it is your free night, I don't want you feeling like you have to spend it working!! but while your enjoying yourselves just keep notice of what Kraige is doing. Alright, any questions?"  
  
"Isn't Club Raja a guy club?" ask Trowa with no hint of nervousness or uncomftorableness in his voice.   
  
"Umm...yes it is. But you two are friends and two of the best trainees I've got. All you have to do is dance with each other and stay with each other while your there. It might seem a little odd, but it is not just a surveillance mission., but also practice for and future role playing missions you might have. Oh, and I almost forgot!" he walked over to the closet in his office and pulled out two outfits of what looked to be very uncomftorable, tight, revealing clothing, "here are your outfits!" he said with a big smile on his face as he handed each of us an outfit. I eyed it warily, but didn't pay close attention to it. I didn't want to be worrying about it until it was time to put it on. It seemed Trowa had the same idea as me because he just placed his in his lap and kept looking at Comander Blake. "Alright, you will both meet here at 8:00 p.m. tomorrow night, dressed in your outfits and we will take you over. You can wear a long jacket when you walk here so people don't look at you funny if you would like to." He said after noticing our worried looks.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. If anyone asks what you are doing tomorrow night, tell them you are doing something for me. don't tell them what it is or where your going. Understand? good. Alright then, you two had better go put those away before 'Gym'!" We stood up to leave. "See you tomorrow then!" he called as we walked out of his office, the clothing tucked tight in out arms.   
  
Gym was just two hours of intense physical training. Today Sergeant Randall felt like punishing us. For the first hour he had us run - and I mean run, no slowing down allowed - around the perimeter of the farm, which was a good 10 miles and very hilly. After everyone was choking for breath when we returned he had us race through the obstacle course a few times, until everyone was doing it without messing up. Which was quite an accomplishment that it only took 7 times for that to happen since everyone was incredibly tired and exhausted. And we only went thirty minutes over time; since 'Gym' was the last class of the day, we often went over time.   
  
After gym I took a shower before meeting up with the others outside before we headed to the mess hall for dinner.   
  
"So what did Commander Blake want?" asked Relena nonchalantly.   
  
"Oh, he just wanted to see if we could help him with something tomorrow night" answered Trowa.  
  
"Tomorrow night, but that's our night off! He's making you help him on your night off! that really sucks!" exclaimed Dorothy.  
  
"Yeah" I said. We reached the mess hall and got on line to wait for our food. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes was what was waiting for us at the front of the line. The mashed potatoes weren't all that bad, but I'm convinced that the meatload is vegetarian. It was horrible. We sat down at our usual table and ate the food, first loading it with salt, pepper, and ketchup. I decided to go to my bed after dinner to do a little reading before I went to bed. I departed from the others as they made their way to the common room and went off to the dorms.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
8:00 p.m. the following day arrived way to fast. Most of the trainees had left the farm at 6:00 so when I got ready at 7:30 I had the bathroom to myself. The outfit I was to be wearing looked three sizes too small for me. I was wearing a tight, light gray, mesh sleeveless top, and tight black leather pants. It was a little strange to be wearing them. They were so tight they felt like a second skin, I hardly noticed them after the first few minutes. I had agreed to meet Trowa in the dorm room at 7:50 so we could walk to Commander Blakes together. When I got out of the bathroom and returned to the Dorm room, I found Trowa standing at the opposite end of the room in front of the long mirror. He was wearing a tight black leather vest that was left open revealing his smooth, toned chest, and he was wearing tight jeans that showed off the curves of his body well. He noticed my reflection in the mirror standing by the doorway, "I look like a cocotte!" he said, "and stop laughing!"   
  
"I'm not laughing"  
  
"Yeah, right" He turned around to face me and looked me over. There was an awkward silence as we examined each other.  
  
"We should get going" I said, turning to grab my jacket.  
  
"Yeah" Trowa walked over to his bed and picked up his own jacket and put it on before meeting me at the door. We headed out to the main building where we were meeting Commander Blake. As we got to the building we saw that Blake was standing outside next to a large SUV waiting for us.   
  
"Ah! there you are! This is your ride. You will be dropped off on the corner of the street, and then picked up at 4:00 a.m. at the same corner. Understood?"  
  
"Yes" we replied simultaneously.   
  
"Good, good. Off you go then! Have fun!"  
  
We climbed into the back of the SUV and shut the door. The driver was already in the front seat. He turned the engine on and started to drive down the long driveway to the gate. The ride took only about ten minutes to get to the club but it seemed much longer in the penetrating silence. Finally we reached the corner and climed out of the SUV. Large, neon red letters gave off the location of the club. It was the only brightly lit thing in the vicinity. We made our way towards it, conscious of the stares we received of the people standing on the sidewalk leaning on the surrounding buildings. Unlike most clubs, there was no line outside waiting to get in. The body guard at the door smiled and held the door open for us.  
  
"Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious" I whispered to Trowa, who nodded, as we descended the stairs down to the club. We could hear the music getting louder, and the vibrations on the steps as we got lower and lower. The stairwell was moderately lit with a light spaced every 10 feet or so along the ceiling. There were brown wet stains along the walls and the plaster was starting to chip off. Finally we reached the bottom of the stairs and found ourselves standing in front of a large wooden door.   
  
"Ready?" I asked  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" He replied. I pulled the door open and we stepped inside. The room was dark with the only light coming from multi colored lights that littered the ceiling, and the floor was covered in a sea of dancing bodies. We made our way threw the moving mass over to the bar to order a drink in order to try and loosen up. I started with a Wild Brew Yonder, which is a mix of vodka, blue curacao and beer, and then moved on to a Fire Water, which is vodka, everclear, and gin. From being in the military I had developed a strong endurance to alcohol, so it took more to make me settle down. Trowa just got a Yorsh, a mixture of vodka and beer.  
  
I was sitting on the bar stool nursing my second drink watching the crowd dance to the loud, beating music, when a man walked over to where Trowa and I were sitting.  
  
"Hey there, sexy" he said to me, "wanna dance?" his breath smelled of alcohol and he looked to be at least 10 years older than me. His hair was in disorder and he had a scraggly beard. He was wearing black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket.  
  
"Umm...No thanx" I said, not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Ah, come on sexy. I can show you some moves that make you shudder." he said leaning in closer.  
  
"He's with me, so you might want to back away." Came Trowa's voice who was now standing next to me, giving the man a death glare.   
  
"Ohh, I see how it is then." He said straightening up again. But before he could continue Trowa spoke up, "Come on," he said to me, "lets dance." I took one last swig from my drink and set the cup on the bar before getting up and following him onto the dance floor. We found a little space somewhere in the middle of the floor. At first we just stood there looking at each other, unsure of what to do next. Couples around us had their hands around each others necks or waists, or in the air, bodies pressed up against each other. Trowa, surprisingly made the first move. He started to rock his hips back and forth with the beat of the music and then came up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I thankfully reacted quickly and put my own arms around his slim waist, rocking my own hips in time with his own.   
  
After an hour we were like any other couple there. our bodies were pressed tightly to each other, rocking and swaying with the music, and every time a rather beaty song came on it gave us a chance to grind our hips together. Our hands where no longer wrapped around a neck or waist but were freely roaming over the others body. Sweat covering our bodies, our minds lost to the rhythm of the music. We barely noticed the time going by and had completely forgotten about our 'mission.' After having danced for a few hours we found our way over to a table in the corner to sit and relax for a while and have another drink. This time I ordered a Fire In Hell which is a mixture of tequila and tabasco, and Trowa just ordered a hard lemonade. After I had finished my drink I went to take a bite from the jalepeno pepper that comes with the drink, only to find that it was no longer on the table but was now in Trowa's hands. I looked up at him, only to find him smirking evilly at me. He put the pepper between his teeth and leaned forward. I was to sedated to think this odd behavior for him, and leaned forward as well. I hesitated for only a moment before taking the pepper in my mouth as well. I bit the end off and started to eat it, Trowa started to eat his piece as well, not seeming to mind how hot it was. He then leaned in closer to close the gap between us. Our lips met for a soft, light kiss. A shiver ran down my spine. Trowa started to back away from the kiss but before he could really pull away I deepened the kiss, pressing my lips harder against his. He did not retreat but instead ran his tongue over my lower lip, nipping it with his teeth. I could only imagine what he wanted so I opened my mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Our tongues switched mouths. As his roamed around mine, I explored his. I was quite annoyed that we had to pull away for breath. We were both panting as sat there staring at each other. Neither of us had been expecting anything like that to happen tonight, and now that it had we didn't know what to do next. There was an awkward silence where we just stared at each other. The it was like our minds fused. At the same time we moved to get closer to each other, lips crushing one another, hands exploring roaming all over the other. We only came up for air, and that was when we absolutely needed it. I'm not sorry to say we spent most of the night like that. When we weren't kissing we were cuddling with each other on the chair. We decided to do some more dancing around two o'clock., due to my persuading. Even though I didn't want to move for our seat, I still needed a little more practice on the dance floor, if I was going to come off as a normal 'clubber' when I went to Duo's bar.   
  
When four o'clock rolled round we were reluctant to leave the club. We surprisingly had a much better time than we thought possible.   
  
"What are we going to tell Commander Blake about Kraige?" Trowa asked me.  
  
"Well just tell him we couldn't find him there. I'm sure he'll understand" I answered.   
  
As we walked up the steps out of the bar we made sure not to seem to close to each other. We didn't want anyone from The Farm to suspect anything had happened down there. By the time we reached the street we were walking next to each other, talking in low tones. It was still dark out, but light could be seen reaching for the sky in the distance. It was a little chilly in the early morning air, and I had my hands jammed in my pockets. Unbelievably there were still people standing on the sidewalk in groups talking and laughing with each other.   
  
We made our way back to the ron de vue point, where luckily the SUV was there waiting for us. We climbed in and relaxed in the back, exhausted from our night out. It was hard to remain conscious much longer as I sank into the cars cushioned seats. But I somehow managed. When we were back at The Farm, Trowa and I climbed out of the SUV, where we again met Commander Blake waiting outside for use with a beaming smile.  
  
"So, how did it go?"   
  
"Fine, but we couldn't locate Kraige" I said  
  
"That's alright. Our men picked him up shortly after you had left."  
  
"Oh?" asked Trowa, "Why then did we have to stay at the club for so long?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to ruin the night, I figured I would let you have some fun without me constantly interrupting." smiled Blake.  
  
"That's all nice and good, but I'm exhausted." I said, "If you don't mind, since we obviously have noting important to share, I am going off to bed now"  
  
"As am I" said Trowa  
  
"Alright. You two did a good job tonight. I will make sure you are allowed to sleep later tomorrow. I'm sure Lieutenant Reid will not mind." he said, "Have a good nights, or should I say mornings?, sleep!" he waved goodbye as we turned and headed for the dorms to our beds.  
  
"He is way to happy." whispered Trowa  
  
"Yeah" I said.   
  
I didn't even unchange I was so tired. All I managed to do was pull off the top and unzip the pants before I fell into my bed and pulled the covers over me. I had barely touched the pillow before I was soundly asleep, dreaming about what had just happened with Trowa, and wishing it could happen again.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
alright, thats where i'm leaving it. i'm sorry if it was confusing or weird in parts, but i wrote it over two nights both times after long hours of work, late at night when i should be in bed! and i'm sorry if there are more spelling mistakes and gramer mistakes then usual, i am using an older computer and i don't have the automatic corrector (which i have become so dependet on!!)  
  
Please R&R, and thanx again to all those who have review the story so far, you are they guys that are keeping me writing this! 


	5. The Plan

Warnings: hinted 1x3  
  
Disclaimer: story mine, nothing else   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: The Plan  
  
The next two weeks were uneventful. The days were full of class work and training. Trowa and I found a little time together in that time, but it wasn't long and it wasn't much. Our feelings were increasing, but we didn't have any way to show how we truly cared about each other without someone finding out. A few days before the end of the first month, at the end of one of my 'meetings' with Commander Blake, I found out how I would be getting out of the program early:  
  
"A freak accident kills you!" cried Commander Blake, amused by his own idea.   
  
"What type of freak accident?"  
  
"It will be during training, in two days. When you are running along the bridge, run close to the edge. You know where the rail of the bridge is weak? Good, well your going to trip and fall into it, breaking it and falling off the bridge. I will be waiting for you at the bottom."  
  
"So I really will die. that fall will kill me!"   
  
"No it won't. All you have to do is fall feet first in a straight line. The water is deep so you won't hit the bottom, and as long as you stay as straight as possible and go feet first you should come out with nothing more than a few bruises and a possible broken bone or two."  
  
"I see"  
  
"Trust me, its OK, I've done it before. it use to be a part of the training. The cadets use to jump off. They only stopped before 3 cadets died in one year from doing it, but really there is nothing to worry about."  
  
Lets just say I left that meeting a little optimistic.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The two days passed rather quickly, and before I knew it, I fouled myself changing into the required shorts and shirt for the usual warp-up run. I meet everyone outside as we waited for Lieutenant Reid to show up. I walked over to where Dorothy, Relena and Trowa were standing, huddling together in the cool morning air.   
  
"Good morning everyone! I hope you slept well because we are going to have a nice long run, followed by an intense workout! Right then, lets get started!"  
  
As usual, Lieutenant Reid, set off in front and everyone followed. We started on a brisk pace, which warmed us up rather quickly.   
  
It was a 2 mile jog to the bridge. Dorothy, Relena and Trowa were jogging close to me, which wouldn't be good when I had to fall because one of them might try to 'save' me. When I spotted the bridge I picked up pace in an attempt to lose the others.   
  
"Hey Heero, what's up?" I could hear Relena calling but I paid her no attention. I was almost at the bridge now, my old life was coming to an end. The bridge signified my new life. A life of secrets and loneliness, where no one would know the true me. Some people might have been scared of that fact. But not me. I was living a lie as it was now, I always had been. No one knew the true me. I was actually looking forward to this. I needed something new.  
  
I was on the bridge, it wasn't much further now, I could see the weak section calling to me. begging me to just break it already so it didn't have to go through the agony of doing it itself.   
  
I was there. I was at the spot. When all of a sudden.....  
  
------------------------  
  
What should I do? should I have someone stop him? should someone fall with him? or should someone touch him but he falls anyone and leaves everyone on the bridge? You guys decide!   
  
(if I don't get any replies on what should happen, I might not continue! I like threats! so much fun. but seriously, you guys tell me what should happen. I can't decide which scenario to pick so I'll let you decide and which ever gets the most votes I'll do. the sooner I get the votes, the sooner I get the next part up!!!!!) 


	6. The Plunge

Warnings: none for this chapter Disclaimer: not mine  
  
***sorry it took so long for me to update, I know you all must hate me, but school has been a drag and I haven't had much inspiration until now, though how long it will last I really have no idea.**** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The plunge  
  
I was on the bridge, it wasn't much further now, I could see the weak section calling to me. Begging me to just break it already so it didn't have to go through the agony of doing it itself.  
  
I was there. I was at the spot. When all of a sudden, just as I was starting to "trip" into the weak section I felt a hand reach out to me, "Watch out Heero!" I heard Trowa call as I twisted out of his reach.  
  
The wood broke so easily from my weight. I saw Trowa's face change from one of passiveness to one of complete shock and horror. For a minute I felt bad for him, knowing I was the reason he lost his composure so completely.  
  
Its better this way Trowa, don't look so sad, this is just the beginning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The decent to the bottom seemed to last forever. Everyone always says you know your dying when your life flashes before your eyes. Well I thought I was going to die but the only thing that flashed before my eyes was rock.  
  
After I had straightened myself, feet first hands over my head, I closed my eyes and waited to hit the water, dreading the outcome. My feet hit first, slamming into the water, followed by the rest of my body. Surprisingly I didn't die. My legs hurt like hell from the impact though, so I used my arms to guide me to the bank where I would be meeting Commander Blake.  
  
The man was already waiting there when I finally reached the shore.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't die. Why do people never believe me?" He said while getting up from his seat on a nearby rock.  
  
"Yeah, but my legs hurt like hell."  
  
"But you're not dead, and I don't think they are broken, so quite complaining." He walked over to me and leaned down to help me up, supporting my weight when I was standing and lead me to the rock he had just been sitting on.  
  
"I'll let you rest a little while we wait for our ride, and I'll update you on the current situation. Duo is holding a big party at his club in a few days time. I know you haven't had many opportunities to go to any clubs since the one you went to with Trowa, so you will be going to one tomorrow night to get the feel of being in one alone. You will need to talk and dance with people in the club. Have a few beers first, it will loosen you up a bit and help you out, just try not to get too drunk. I will have men on standby ready to intervene if anything wrong should happen. However, don't think about them because you won't have them at Duo's." Commander Blake looked up as he heard footsteps making their way over to our general direction. Two men I had never seen before walked out of the brush.  
  
"Commander Blake, the ORV is ready."  
  
"Thank you, Tyler. Well Heero, we better be going!" I was surprised that Commander Blake was the one who helped me stand again and guided me to the ORV. I would have thought that he would have one of the other men help me out.  
  
The ORV actually wasn't all that far away. A little dirt road ran along the river and the ORV was parked in the middle of it. I hobbled my way into the back seat and the two men who had come to find us got in on either side of me. Commander Blake climbed into the front passenger seat, and a woman I had also never seen before gave him a quick nod before starting the engine and pulling away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride lasted about 30 minutes. We left the farm and headed east to a motel a few miles down the road.  
  
"Heero, you will be staying here until your mission at Duo's. Tyler and Samuel here will be staying with you. I must go back to The Farm and inform everyone of your tragic death. I will be back tomorrow with your outfit for the club. The doctor will be here shortly to see if you acquired any injuries during the fall. Get some rest tonight, tomorrow will be a long day." Commander Blake nodded his head to signify he was done and walked out of the motel room.  
  
The room had two double beds separated by a night table with a lamp, a TV was on the wall across from the beds on top of a dresser, a table and two chairs sat by the window next to the door, and the bathroom was in the back corner.  
  
"Heero, you pick which bed you want, Samuel and I will switch off on the other bed."  
  
I picked the bed closest to the bathroom. Usually I go for the one closest to the door, but I didn't want to have to sleep near whichever of my guards was up, and also thought it would be better for them if they just had to fall into a bed, instead of walking in the dark to the farther bed. I laid down on the bed I had picked and turned the TV on to help pass the time while I waited for the Doctor to arrive.  
  
I didn't need to wait long. After about 20 minutes of sitting in the room watching people try to figure out a way of making a square filter fit into a circular one in Apollo 13 there was a knock on the door. Tyler got up from his seat at one of the chairs opposite of Samuel and walked to the door to look through the peep hole. Obviously the man on the other end met Tyler's approval because he opened the door to let him in. The man stepped in and looked over to my direction.  
  
"Heero?" he asked.  
  
I nodded my head in response and he made his way over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed while putting the case he brought with him on the bed and opening it. While he was getting organized he talked to me.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you feeling any pain?"  
  
"Just in my feet and legs" I replied.  
  
"OK, let's have a look then." I had taken my shoes off when I had come into the hotel room so all I had to do was take my socks off. The doctor ran his hands along my legs checking for any unusual bumps and looking for scrapes and bruises.  
  
"Everything looks and feels like its ok, you're just sore from the impact. Keep ice on your legs and get some rest and you should fell better tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
The doctor closed his unused case and stood up from the bed.  
  
"If the pain continues or you feel anything usual, just give me a call." He said handing me his card.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The doctor turned and headed for the door, nodding to both Samuel and Tyler as he opened the door and left. Tyler who had left in the middle of the checkup walked over to me with a few bags of ice he had made using ice from the ice machine and a few plastic baggies.  
  
"Here, put these on your legs like the doctor said to do." He said handing them to me.  
  
I took them out of his hands and laid them on my legs, they were cold, but they also numbed my legs so I couldn't tell the difference between the cold and the pain.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I stretched out fully on the bed, resting my head on one of the two pillows, with the ice on my legs in an attempt to try and get some sleep. The TV was still on and Tyler and Samuel were at the table playing cards.  
  
I closed my eyes and just listened to the noises around me, letting them lull me into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning arrived too quickly. The ice had melted and I was surrounded in watery plastic baggies. Some had not been sealed completely, evidence of this was revealed from the empty bags and wet spots on the sheets. My legs were still sore, but they hurt a lot less than they had the day before. I looked over to the digital clock on the night table. The time read 6:40 a.m. Tyler was in one of the chairs with the lamp on reading a book. When he heard me shifting on the bed he looked up from the book to me.  
  
"Good morning!" He said.  
  
"Hn." I replied. It was way too early in the morning for me to be making conversation. I climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. And get ready for the day.  
  
The bathroom was small, containing a toilet, sink and shower. I stripped and dumped my clothes into a pile in the middle of the floor and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on but did not add much heat. I find it much more effective to take a cold shower in the morning to wake me up then to be comfortable in the shower by taking a hot, warm one. I used the shampoo and conditioner provided by the motel and washed my hair and then used the soap to wash the rest of me.  
  
When I was done washing myself I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel to brush my teeth. Either the motel provided toothbrushes or Commander Blake had ordered that there be some because there were three new toothbrushes sitting on the side of the sink. I picked the blue one and open its wrapper. After brushing my teeth and running the towel through my hair one more time I put my clothes back on and stepped out into the room. Samuel had woken up and turned the TV on to watch the news.  
  
I walked back over to my bed and sat down.  
  
"Commander Blake called while you were taking a shower; he said he will be here by 7:30."  
  
I looked over to the clock to see that it read 7:05. I leaned back on my bed and watched the news until his arrival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry again for the wait. I hope to get the next one up soon, I have an idea already in my head and I want to get it out before I forget it or lose the inspiration. So hopefully something will be up in the next week or two! 


	7. One More Try

Warnings: dancing, drinking, lime

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
I know you all must be getting sick of sorry statements at the beginning of my stories so I shall stop. I donno when the next chapter will be coming out after this one, I try to get them out as soon as I can but its surprising how many things there are that find ways to distract you and take time away. I absolutely hate the computer I'm using right now, so hopefully I will get at least one more chapter out before the end of the summer but it all depends on how long I can deal with this computer before shooting it and sending it on its way. Well anyway enough from me, and on to the story!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: One More Try

True to Commander Blake's word he showed up at 7:30 on the dot, with a bag, presumably filled with clothes.

"Good morning! And what a lovely morning it is!" Commander Blake said as he entered the motel room, taking off his hat and placing it on the table by the door, then made his way over to me.

"Heero, I have some clothes in this bag here for you to pick from for tonight. I wasn't sure what you would like to wear, and I also wasn't sure what was going to fit, though I hear that things that are a bit tight, and hug the body, are the items most people prefer to wear to these types of clubs." When he reached me he put the bag on the bed and started to take pieces of clothing out of it and explaining what they were to me.

"This here is fish net stockings. I hear they don't itch as much as regular stockings, but I'm sure they don't keep you very warm!" he said with a chuckle while placing the netting aside, pulling out something black and shiny, "these are black leather pants, they hug the body 'in all the right places,' at least that's what the add claims, so I'd imagine that they would be a bit tight. Next we have… ah yes, this mesh, see through shirt. It goes with the black vest I have in here somewhere, though I'm sure you can find something else to go with it if you are not a fan of the vest." He placed the mesh shirt beside the nettings and went onto the next item, which was the vest. The vest looked innocent enough, it was black and worn looking, it had buttons to close it and a zipper pocket on the right side. It wasn't bad looking, but I doubt I would find myself in it that night. The next item was a black tank, notice a trend in color here?. "This is a more conservative top, its not see through or anything but it does cling to the body, so I'd imagine that means it will show off everything regular shirts hide. Oh and look! Here are the short black shorts I was talking about before! I'd imagine they would produce a incredible wedgie, but since I have never worn a pair myself, I can not say for sure." He placed the shorts next to the pants and to my shock pulled out a very short skirt! "Ah, yes, this here, as you can see is a skirt. Very school girlish don't you think? Well it's a new trend, I've been told the ones trying to look young and innocent wear these the most. Anyway, moving right along to these jeans. They are hip huggers and they are ripped in a few places, not to much to say about them." He laid the jeans out next to the skirt and pulled out something that I was at a loss of words at to describe. "This here is a ah, um, well I'm not quite sure what it is but it's a very nice color or blue don't you think?" he smiled and placed it in a random open spot on the bed. "Ok! On to the foot wear!"

Surprisingly the shoes where at the bottom of the bag. I didn't think the bag looked big enough to hold everything, but obviously Commander Blake was able to pack in a way that allowed him to make the most out of all the space he was given. The first pair of shoes he pulled out where a pair of black 2 inch heal boots. "Yeah, I know, they have a heal, but hey, don't knock 'em until you try 'em." he said giving me a stern look

"I didn't say a thing" I said.

"I know but you looked like you wanted to, anyway, you have these shoes or these shoes," and which that he pulled out a pair of normal black worn looking boots. "Yeah, well I didn't think you'd be a fan of the heals, only other thing they had I thought I could get you into were these" he said placing them aside.

"Anyway, don't cha wanna know how your death went yesterday?"

"Yeah, I been dying for you to tell me" I said, laying back on the bed waiting for his news.

"Well, as you might have guessed, the camp was in a state of shock. No one could believe that someone would have died in camp. Especially not someone such as yourself. Most people were realizing how much potential you have. I think your accidental 'death' showed them that it can happen to anyone at any time. As I'm sure you know, your death hit Trowa, Relena and Dorothy the hardest. But I'm sure they will get over it soon, besides, with you becoming a NOC anyway it would seem as if you were dead, its better this way."

I guess, I don't know much about people's feelings, I didn't know which would be a better time, feelings wise for me to leave the people I was close to. I hadn't really felt any remorse for leaving them behind at camp, in fact I hadn't thought of them since the fall. But since I've been hearing rumors of no getting out of Duo's if I was in fact invited up to see him, I guess 'dying' now was probably the best thing to do.

"Alright, I will be back around 8:00pm to pick you up and brief you before dropping you off at the club. I'm sorry, but since we are so close to the camp, and the instructors all think you are dead, you will have to stay inside until I come to get you to make sure no one see you."

"hn."

"OK, well I need to get back to camp, I will see you later tonight, try and stay off your leg while your at it too, I know it can be a drag laying in bed all day, but you'll be able to move around tonight! that's a positive thought right? Right. Alrighty then, I shall see you all later." Commander Blake walked over to the table he left his hat on and picked it up, placing it back on his head before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"So, Heero, know what your going to wear tonight?" Tyler asked me with the slightest smirk on his face, as he made his way over to me with new bags of ice.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I replied. I looked back down at all the different clothing spread out on the bed. I knew what I would be wearing. I was not a big fan of showing off my body, even though all the clothing was revealing I had decided I would be wearing the black tank and torn jeans with the worn boots.

Tyler placed the ice bags on my legs before heading back over to the table to continue reading his book. Samuel was still sitting on the bed he was sharing with Tyler, since Commander Blake had left he turned the news back on, which he had turned off in order for the Commander to talk to me without any interferences. And that's pretty much how the day went. I sat on the bed with ice on my leg, Tyler sat at the table reading his book, and Samuel watched the news and then a few shows on different channels. When that got old we decided to play cards, Samuel sat on the bed with me and Tyler brought over a chair. We ended up playing cards until about 7:18 when we finally realized what time it was.

"Heero you should probably get ready now. We need to put makeup on you too."

"What? No one said anything about make up!"

"Yeah, figured you wouldn't be pleased, so we left it out so you couldn't argue about it, its not much"

I wasn't to happy about finding out about the whole make up deal, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I picked out the items of clothing I was going to be wearing and headed to the bathroom to get changed. The tank was easy enough to get on, but sure enough it left very little to the imagination. Thankfully it didn't show the scars lining my chest and back, which was the main reason for me picking this shirt. The jeans where a different story. They were much harder to get on. I finally understood how girls felt when they wore incredibly tight jeans to get the guys to ogle them. I hopped around awhile trying to get the jeans all the way up. They were low rider jeans so a bit of my stomach actually showed when the outfit was completely on, but they definitely were hip huggers, and they definitely left little to the imagination as well. I was a little worried to exit the bathroom, but I new I had to do it sometime.

I walked out slowly, trying not to limp on my way over to the bed to find the boots I would be wearing. The room was quiet except for the TV that was still on. Tyler and Samuel had stopped talking to look in my direction. I felt a little self conscious but quickly ignored it as Tyler cleared his throat and told me to sit on the bed while he put on my make up and Samuel put on my boots. I looked over at the clock and say the time read 7:42. It had taken me quite a bit of time to get the pants on. I sat on the edge of the bed as Tyler got the make up kit.

"Which boots are you wearing?" I heard Samuel ask from his position on the floor by the two pairs of boots.

"The worn ones" I answered.

Tyler came back and sat back in the seat he had brought over from the table as he opened the kit and Samuel lifted my left foot to start putting the boots on. Most of Tyler's effort was focused around my eyes, along with a little on my cheeks. When he was done and my boots were on I stood and walked over to the mirror to have a look. Tyler had put dark eye liner around my eyes, making them look dark, and unnervingly sad, which I don't think was intended but which I'm sure they were happy about. While I was still checking myself out in the mirror Commander Blake came knocking on the door. Samuel was closest to the door so he opened it to allow Blake to enter.

"Well, my, my Heero, don't you look ready to go clubbing!" I looked over at him to see him chuckling.

"Make up! Oh, now that's a nice touch, I bet that was Tyler's idea wasn't it?" I shot Tyler a look. That's why he hadn't told me about it, it wasn't Commander Blake's idea, had it been I would have known about it when he dropped off the clothes. Oh well, I decided I liked how the make-up looked with my outfit so I wasn't going to kill Tyler later.

I followed Commander Blake to the ORV waiting outside. The same woman was in the front seat driving it. Tyler and Samuel climbed into the car after us. After everyone was in the car the woman started it up and we were on our way to the club.

"Now remember Heero, you are to act like you want someone. You need to dance _with_ people and your need to _talk_ to people. Start off at the bar, have a few drinks, let someone approach you, and don't say no to them. Stay in there until at least 2 am, the bar doesn't close until 5, I'm not going to make you stay in there until then. If there is any trouble at all remember we are here, but also remember that we won't be at Duo's. So try to handle it yourself. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head. The rest of the trip happened with no incident and relative silence. After about 20 minutes we reached the bar. I was surprised there was another club like Club Raja so close together in such a rural place.

"Ok, good luck and have fun" Commander Blake called after me as I exited the vehicle.

Like last time, I was dropped off a few blocks from the club. The ORV was going to stay here all night so I would know where to come if I needed them. I walked the few block to the club quickly. The wind was starting to pick up, and with my arms bare I was slightly cold. I could tell I was getting close to the club from the bright lights and faint music I could hear. The large group of people standing outside only helped confirm that a club was in fact in the area.

This club was larger then the last and I realized the large group of people waiting outside were waiting to be let in. A bouncer was walking down the line of people picking people out as he walked by them. I hadn't been told there was going to be a bouncer so I became a bit nervous that I wouldn't be aloud in. However, much to my surprise, when the bouncer passed me he pointed for me to follow him. He lead me past the line of people who were throwing menacing stares my way. When we got to the front door he opened the rope block to let me pass, and nodded to the bouncer standing guard at the door to show he was allowing me in.

Once inside the front door I saw I had to go down stairs to get to the actual club. I slowly made my way down the highly graffiti plastered wall, and around the bodies of people hanging around on the stairs. Once at the bottom I immediately made my way over to the bar and found a seat in the middle, next to a woman with pink hair and more piercings then I could count and probably more then I could see on my left, and a man in leather and chains sitting to my right. The bar tender saw me and asked what I would like.

"Car bomb" I replied. The bar tender gave me a skeptical look but went about making it anyway. He put the pint of Guiness in front of me with the shot of whisky and Irish cream next to it. Just to prove I could do it, I dropped the shot glass into the pint and brought it to my mouth, chugging the whole thing until nothing was left, catching the shot glass in my mouth. When I was done I slammed the glass onto the bar and looked at the tender, who just looked at me shaking his head and chuckling before walking off to help someone else.

I was still recovering when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You did that quite gracefully" the owner to the hand said. "would you care to dance?" I turned to see a man, a year or two older then me with short blond hair and aqua-marine eyes. He had a child's face, smooth and unblemished, but his body was tall, slim and muscular. He wore tight leather pants and a white silk blouse with the top three buttons open, revealing some of his smooth muscles chest, but hiding enough to leave some for the imagination.

I didn't say anything, just nodded my head and got off the bar stool to follow this man onto the dance floor that was already crowded with close dancing bodies. We started off with a little space between us, just getting a feel for the music and each other. My companion made the first move, throwing a daring hip thrust in my direction to the rhythm of the music. I thought I'd let him stay in control so I allowed my hips to follow him part way before starting to shy off.

He understood what I was doing and lowered his hand to the small of my back before thrusting his hip again and then making mine follow his with his hand. Our bodies became pressed together making it seem as if we were one body with two heads. We danced and danced. It seemed like we danced forever, yet it also felt like it lasted a minute. Finally my dance partner asked if I wanted to relax and get a drink for a bit. I followed him off the dance floor to a booth table not to far away.

"My name is Quatre, and you are one hell of a dancer" he said.

"Heero, and thanks, so are you."

A young woman wearing a skimpy outfit with huge high heels came over to our table and asked us what we wanted. Quatre asked for a southern hurricane, while I just asked for a jack and coke. Our waitress left and we watched the dancers until our drinks came.

"So how old are you?" Quatre asked me.

"21" I lied, you had to be 21 to be able to enter the club, I figured telling Quatre I was 19 wasn't going to be a good idea. "you?"

"23" he answered, "what are you doing in this area?"

"Just passing through" I replied. I didn't know what else to tell him.

"Ah, same here. For business, I'm on my way to Club Ravine which is about 45 minutes from here. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, once or twice. Don't know much about it though."

"Oh, well its absolutely marvelous. I've been to a few of them. I want to go to all of them, see how they all relate to each other. So far they all seem to be the same, I guess that's cause Duo stops by each of them as often as he can. But I've heard this new one he's opened is supposed to be the biggest and best. I can't wait to check it out tomorrow."

"Why didn't you go tonight?"

"I'm going with a few of my friends who I'm meeting at a hotel closer to the club. They are coming up tomorrow. So I decided to go here tonight instead. And I'm glad I did" he said, sliding closer to me and placing a hand on my thigh. I just looked at him, not showing him what I thought of his bold move. I guess he took this as acceptance because he slid closer to me until his hips were touching mine. Then he looked straight into my eyes, and asked, "are you comfortable with this?" I nodded my head only slightly still looking at him, and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and opened my mouth to allow him entrance. While allowing him entrance he also allowed me entrance and I moved my tongue into his mouth to explore. We stayed like that for awhile. Exploring each others mouths while our hands roamed over each others bodies. Then Quatre did something I was completely unprepared for. His left hand slid down to my crotch and started needing me through my clothes. I gasped out and stopped the his, instead trying to calm my nerves by breathing in normally.

"Oh, so you really are new to this, huh?" Quatre chuckled next to me.

"Yeah" I said shakily.

"That's cool, we'll take it slow."

I only nodded as Quatre continued to move his hand over the bulge in my pants. Once my breathing was normal again Quatre captured my lips in his. I was starting to see stars from all the pleasure I was feeling. Then I remembered we were in a public place, and I needed to meet back up with the Commander. I felt I had had enough for one night, and told Quatre I needed to use the bathroom. He only chuckled and told me the way. I thought he would follow me but he didn't.

I got into the quickest bathroom stall and locked the door behind me before pulling out my erection and starting to stroke myself fast. I needed release and I needed it fast. I had to get out of this club, but I couldn't get to the ORV with an erection still in my pants. That would not work well for me. My release came quickly, and as soon as I was done, and clean to the best of my ability I left the bathroom in search of the exit.

I passes the booth I had been sitting at with Quatre and realized he was no longer there. I guess he realized I was going to be leaving. I made my way, again slowly but surely out of the club and headed in the direction of the ORV. I looked at my clock and realized it was 2:30. Not to bad, Blake would be impressed.

I just hoped I'd be able to hold out longer when it came time for me to come face to face with Duo. Because when that time comes I won't have a waiting ORV around the corner to take me away if anything happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's a wrap! Wow that was interesting, and not at all what I was expecting. Well I hope you liked it. And I believe this was one of my longer chapters, yeay! Ok anyway…R&R!


	8. The Mission Begins

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: read first chapter

Notes: sorry for delay, also I have major writers block for berkinshire, so I don't know when I'll get back to it. If any of you have any ideas of what you might like to see happen in it just let me know, because it has gone on a completely different path from what I originally intended so I'm game for anything to happen in it. Anyway, lets get on to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Mission Begins

I walked briskly back to the car, the night air had chilled even more since I had been in the club, causing me to wrap my arms around myself in hopes of keeping myself somewhat warm. There was still a line of anxious people outside of the club waiting for their turn in the club. But the club did not operate using lines. That's what the walking bouncer is for. People who meet the clubs standard are picked out of the line and allowed to "cut" the line to get in. If anyone falls below the standard it doesn't matter how long they stand outside or how often they are seen standing outside they will never be allowed in.

I walked down the dark streets with my head down, thinking about what had happened that night. If Duo's club was anything like this one I might not have a hard time getting noticed once I'm in. However, knowing Quatre was on his way to the club, I had to worry about the chance of running into him again there.

When I got to the car I found Commander Blake, Tyler and the woman driver in deep concentration over their poker hands. The only person I seemed to disturb by climbing into the car was Samuel who apparently had been trying to catch a few Z's. I climbed in and sat next to Tyler and watched the remainder of the hand. Blake was currently winning with most of the chips in front of him, Tyler and the woman driver had gone all in on this hand. When the last card was laid down everyone showed their hands since no more bidding was possible. Tyler had a pretty good hand with a flush Ace high. The driver only had 2 pair but Blake killed them all with his full house of Aces and 10's.

"Good game you guys!" said Commander Blake with a chuckle.

"That's cause you won it" commented Tyler, "You always win it, why is that?"

"Are you questioning your superior?" asked Blake while turning to look at Tyler and raising one of his eyebrows.

Without batting an eyelash Tyler answered, "Yes I am"

"Ah, well, in that case, I just have good luck!" then turning to me he added, "Heero, glad to see your back. How was it?"

"Ok" I answered. I didn't really feel like recapping everything that had happened in the club.

"Well let's be on our way." Blake and the driver turned their seats back around to face forward and the woman started the car.

During the drive back to the hotel I could feel my body become lethargic and my leg was killing me. I had pushed the pain from my leg to the back of my mind and hadn't noticed how much it was bothering me until I started to relax. By the time we got back to the hotel all I wanted to do was sleep. But Commander Blake had other ideas.

"Heero, I need you to write out as much as what happened tonight into a report right now. This will be good practice for later on when you're at Duo's. I think you should go there tomorrow night just to get a feel for the place and a general outline of its set up. And then go for real in two nights."

I shook my head to agree. It took to much effort to speak. Blake handed me a laptop to write the report on and pain killers for my leg. He must have seen me limp back into the room. After thanking him and taking the pills I sat at the table by the window and set the computer up. Blake turned the TV on and sat in the chair across from me. Samuel crawled into his bed and went to sleep while Tyler sat on his side of the bed and watched TV.

I made the report as brief and information filled as possible. I mentioned spending most of the night with a man I had met there, but I left out his name, and most of what we had done. When I had finished I turned the computer around so Blake could look it over.

"You surly get to the point quick!" he commented after reading it. "It's good. Tomorrow night when we drop you off at the hotel you will be staying at I will give you the laptop to write your reports on. E-mail them to me using our system. I want you to write at least one report a night. Don't leave anything out like you did on this one." I looked up at Blake when he said this and he gave me a knowing stare.

"Ok"

"I think I've kept you up long enough. Get some sleep."

I stood from the table and walked over to my bed looking at the clock on the night table as I walked past. It read 4:17am. I laid down on the bed and before I could take anything off I was asleep.

I woke up to find I was securely under the covers and had my shoes off. Samuel was sitting at the table reading the paper and Tyler was asleep in the bed. Blake was no where to be seen. I looked to the clock and found that I had slept into the afternoon. It read 2:44. Just then I got the sudden urge of having to go to the bathroom. When Samuel heard me moving around he looked up from his reading. When he saw I was awake he said, "Good morning sleepy head"

"Morning" I replied in a groggy voice, while making my way to the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom and had shut the door I realized that getting the pants off was probably not going to be easy. To my surprise it was no where near as hard as it had been to get them on. After unbuttoning and unzipping them it was just a matter of peeling them off my skin. I felt like I was molting. After relieving myself I didn't want to have to go threw the whole process of putting them back on so I took them completely off and walked back into the bedroom in search of my regular pants. I found them next to the bed on the floor and wasted no time in putting them on.

I still had a slight pain in my leg which caused me to limp a little. While I had gone to the bathroom Samuel had gone to get some ice for my legs. After I had finished putting my pants on he walked through a door with a few small bags filled with ice. I sat on the bed without being told and he placed the ice around my sore leg and handed me two pain killers with some water. I thanked him, took the pills and then handed him back the glass of water.

"You hungry? I'm bought to go get some food, is there anything you want?"

"Bagel and cream cheese would be fine"

"Ok, I'll be right back then" Before leaving the room Samuel tossed me the remote control for the TV. Since I had nothing else better to do I turned it on and flipped though the cable stations until I came to something interesting to watch. Turns out there was nothing good on and I ended up watching the food channel and learned how to make a "perfect moist chocolate cake" this did nothing for me except make me crave a perfect moist chocolate cake.

Samuel was gone four about 20 minutes. When he came back he had two bags in his hand and 3 coffee cups in a holder in his other hand. At the smell of coffee Tyler started to stir in bed. Samuel set everything on the table by the window before searching for my bagel and coffee and making his way over to me with them. Tyler finally awoke when Samuel passed by him with my coffee.

"Where's the coffee?" he asked as he started to sit up.

"You are way too addicted to coffee Ty." Samuel said before answering, "Its on the table, I also got you a blueberry muffin which is in one of the two bags on the table as well."

"Thanks" said Tyler while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to sit up on the bed.

Once Samuel handed me my breakfast I thanked him and set the coffee on the night table next to me as he made his way back to the table to consume his own breakfast. We all sat in relative silence as we ate and watched the food channel.

"Why exactly are we watching the food channel? I just ate and now I'm going to be hungry in no time again!" complained Tyler.

"It's the only thing on" I answered simply, "What's happening today?"

Surprisingly Samuel was the one who answered. "Commander Blake will be arriving sometime after 4 o'clock. We will check out of here and head to the hotel you will be staying at. He will have the things you will need with him when he comes."

Except for Tyler spilling half of his second cup of coffee all over himself, not much exciting happened. Commander Blake arrived around 4:30 so we gathered all our belongings, cleaned up the room a bit and then checked out of the hotel. The new hotel I would be staying at was about an hour away from our current location and a 15 minute walk from Duo's club.

Once we reached the hotel I checked in, went to my room, did a sweep and then went back down and let everyone else up. Commander Blake had a few bags with him full of different clubbing clothes, as well as a few for casual walking around town. He also had the laptop in a case.

I had been surprised to find out I would be getting an executive suite for my room. Blake said it was in case I needed or wanted to bring anyone 'home' with me from the club. I had very strong doubts that anything like that would be happening but I didn't argue with him.

"OK, so let's run through tonight one more time. Tonight is reconnaissance. All you are to do is know the set up of this place. Make a map of the inside of the building, as well as the outside. Know where all the doors are and where they go. This job might take a few nights. This place is quite large. However, after tonight I want you to start mingling with other people as you are checking the club out. Tonight I want you to stay to yourself for the most part. If there are people who want to dance with you or buy you a drink, but tell them you can't stay long or something like that. Stay as long as you want, but once you get back start working on the maps. I want what you have so far tomorrow morning in my mail. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Well, you might want to start on the outside of the building now while its still light out. And we need to get back. Good luck, son."

After everyone had left my room I went through the bags and unpacked everything. I put the clubbing clothes on one side of the closet and street clothes on the other side. After all the clothes, shoes and accessories were unpacked I went to the laptop and set it up in the bedroom on the dresser. Once everything was how I wanted it I looked through the street clothes to find something to wear until I went to the club later that night. I found some faded jeans, a green T-shirt and some sneakers. Once I was dressed I left my room to learn my way around the town and start my study of the club.

This was it. I was finally on my own; it felt like the old days when it was just me and Wing, except now I was more vulnerable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

and that's a wrap! I hope you liked it. I know not much happened but he's finally at Duo's club! Not to much longer until Duo himself actually enters the story, yeay!!!!!! R&R please!


	9. Club Ravine

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: First chapter

Notes: was the delay long enough? Sorry. I've been out of it. Surprisingly, with Berk having the most reviews I didn't get any ideas on how to continue it…guess that's going to keep on its path of never ending….I dedicate this chapter to Danielle, who inspired me to write another chapter. This is a good way to channel my boredom…think I'd work on it more…anyway! On to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Club Ravine

The walk to the club was enjoyable. Tall maples lined the streets, their branches making arches over the roads. Small stores made up the wall of the streets, set back about 10 feet from the curb, making a big sidewalk to easily walk and pass other people on. I stopped into a coffee joint across the street from the club in order to survey the front without looking suspicious. After receiving my coffee and a small muffin I found a seat by the window and watched the club.

After about an hour of sitting there I was able to determine that the "bum" resting on some steps next to the club and the book stand set up across the street form the club where both security for Ravine and keep a watch out for anything out of the ordinary. I was also able to determine that the woman handing out flyers in front of the coffee shop I was residing in was a cop, her subtle movements to talk into the mic on her collar and her lack of forcefulness about handing out the flyers made her stick out like a sore thump…at least in my opinion.

I was tired of sitting inside, so I decided I'd get a closer look at the club. It was on a corner, so it was going to be relatively easy to have an idea of what all four walls contained. I stayed across the street, making my way around the club but keeping the appearance that I was window shopping. By looking through the glass on the stores front windows I was able to see that the only doors that lead to the street were the front doors. To find any that would be in the back I would have to get closer.

There were no windows on the entire building. And the tan stucco sides gave the illusion of a large hard box. The front of the club had a single door to let people in, and one a few feet away to let people out. A station for a bouncer was set up at both doorways. A big Blue and Green sign was above the doorways mounted to the side of the building that read "Club Ravine" in what look to be a font similar to that of papyrus. A quick scan of the back of the building while walking past showed that there was a single door in the back on the left side whose use was for deliveries and staff, from what I could see, there were also no windows in the back of the club. By the time I had finished my preliminary search I walked back to the hotel to start my map and report and get ready for tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was about 7 when I got back to my room. After finishing the map showing the exterior of the club I walked to the closet where I had put my clothes away and opened the door on the side that held my clubbing outfits. All dark and all tight, I knew I'd have a hard time picking out with one to be uncomfortable in tonight. Since tonight was just getting to know the feel of the place and trying to keep a low profile while doing it, I decided on a pair of black tight corduroy boot cut paints and a black skin tight V-neck that made me feel like I was more exposed then I would be if I had no shirt on.

Commander Blake had given me make-up, mostly eye shadow and mascara. I used the black eye shadow to put around my eyes to make them stand out more. My hair was a mess but I had been told it looked good like that so I didn't touch it. Grabbing my fake ID, compliments of Blake, and stuffing a few bills into my wallet I checked the clock to see it was a little after 9. I'd get to the club around 9:30, and after that it was all a matter of seeing how long it would take to them to let me in.

------------------------------------------------

Turns out I didn't have to wait long. When I got to the club there was already a line of about 75 people standing out front. There was a bouncer standing at the door, arms crossed, looking stern and pissed and two more walking the line looking for anyone who fit the required description. I went to the back of the line and waited. In the short time it took the bouncers to get to me ten people had gone behind me and more could be seen coming. When the bouncers got to me they stopped, pointed, and handed me a ticket and stamped my hand with blue ink in the shape of a cross. The bouncer closest to me told me to go up to the front and hand the bouncer in front my ticket and show him my hand.

I did as I was told and got disdainful stares from everyone I passed. When I got to the front bouncer I handed him my ticket, which he took, ripped in half, and gave me one of the halves before moving aside and opening the door for me. I was surprised to see that the door opened to a staircase that went down. The Club was at least two stories high. If the front entrance lead downstairs, then what was above it?

I didn't waste time thinking about this, but instead just walked inside, only to have to door close behind me and leave me in darkness except for the torches lining the wall. The air chilled the farther down I went until finally I finally hit the floor and found myself in a hallway. The lighting didn't improve much, but the vibrations started picking up from the music that could faintly be heard. Up ahead I could see a big door, which I could only assume lead into the club.

As I got closer to the door the vibrations and music grew stronger. The door was solid steel and had no door knob. I began scanning the wall for a something to press to open the door when it started opening on its own. By the time I reached the door it was completely open and I could see into the club. Colored spot lights where the only addition to light besides the torches that still lined the walls. Bodies were dancing close together to the beat of the techno playing loud overhead.

The door opened onto a narrow balcony and few more steps down to the dance floor. The bar was on the far wall raised a few steps above the dancers. Tables lined the other three walls. There were no doors, only one other set of stairs to the left of the bar that lead upstairs. It was a mystery to me how this club was able to pass fire inspection. I walked the perimeter of the club in order to make it over to the bar with relative ease. The bar was the longest bar I had ever seen; stretching just about the entire length of the wall, just leaving room for the stairs. On the wall, a few feet from the stairs was a doorway to the bathrooms with a neon flashing sign that read "Reliever Rooms."

I found a seat at the bar and took it. There were five bar tenders and the one closest to my seat came over to me.

"What can I get you?"

"Corkscrew"

The tender turned around to make my drink and then placed a glass of the mixture in front of me. I lifted the glass and took a sip. Strong, but smooth, it tasted like there was twice as much alcohol as there should be, but it was hidden well behind something. I kept my eyes on the stairs to see if anyone went up or down, and on the dance floor, just to keep from looking suspicious. I had a few people approach me. They chatted me up awhile and I responded as politely as I could while trying to sound interested. Inevitably they all asked me to dance and as they kept buying me drinks it kept getting harder and harder to say no. Finally I realized I was drunker then was safe on a recon mission.

I stopped accepting drinks and became dismissive towards people. I was just starting to lose the double vision and becoming confident that I would be able to muster a walk that didn't look like a drunken stagger when a hand landed on my should and a soft male voice whispered in my ear, "leaving so soon?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short! I'm sorry!!! But I wanted to get this out. And I will try to post sooner…and I will try to not make that a broken promis!


	10. First Encounter

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: First chapter

--------------------------------------

Chapter 10: First Encounter

I was just starting to lose the double vision and becoming confident that I would be able to muster a walk that didn't look like a drunken stagger when a hand landed on my should and a soft male voice whispered in my ear, "leaving so soon?"………

I turned to see a tall man with long blond hair and soft blue eyes. He was wearing a skin tight t-shirt which showed off his muscular body splendidly.

"Actually, yes I was" I say, trying to push his arm off. The man tightened his hold on my shoulder and started to help me to my feet.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the Boss wishes to see you."

That set alarms going. The Boss; he couldn't mean Duo. It was too soon for me to be seeing Duo! I hadn't even gotten a full layout of the inside of the club yet! I realized that during my internal rant the man had been leading us to the stairs by the bar. Well I guess I'll be getting a better idea of where these stairs lead then, which in the long run would help with my map of the club.

The man kept his hand on my shoulder as we climbed the stairs with me in the lead. When we reached the top we were greeted by a door. The man came next to me and placed his hand on a scanner and punched in some numbers in the key pad before the door opened, swinging inward for us. What greeted us was a hallway that went forwards a few steps before turning left. And running what looked to be the length of the club. We walled all the way down the hall passing at least 8 doors on the way. From the looks of them they looked to be "private acquaintance" rooms, when we reached the end of the hall the man scanned his hand and his right eye and punched in a set of different numbers. A door magically appeared in front of us an opened, leading to more steps. I was getting a full blown tour of the place! I was going to find out what was above the club to make it so big.

After climbing the steps we were again greeted by a door. This time the man knocked 3 times and waited. A buzzer keying the door to unlock was heard, quickly followed by the actual unlocking of the door. This time the mad pushed the door open when the noise had stopped. We entered a large, eloquently furnished room of blues, blacks and grays. A large lavish bed of purple was in the middle of the far wall. Before I knew what was happening the man let go of my shoulder and left he room closing the door behind him which automatically locked itself. I turned to look at the door. There was nothing on it. No handle, no key hole, no lock, nothing.

I heard soft footsteps in front of me. I turned forwards to see who was there. I was greeted to a sight of a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a long silk purple robe with long brown hair draped over his right shoulder and the rest dangling down his back. It was Duo.

I was in the enemy's room with no way out, though from what Blake had been telling me in the beginning; that was probably the point….

--------------------------------------------------

Wow short! I couldn't sleep, so I wrote more…. I am sorry it is short, but I'm starting to get tired and this seemed like a good enough spot as any to stop. Dup is finally here, yeay!!!


	11. Welcome to the Darkness

On with the story!

Ch 11:Welcome to the Darkness

The rumors where true. Duo was a handsome man. His skin was smooth and looked like it would be soft to the touch. His eyes were a magnificent shade of purple that shimmered in the room's torchy lighting. The top of his robe was opened slightly hinting to a well muscled chest that looked just as silky and smooth as the rest of his skin. Around his neck was a single silver chain with a small cross hanging from it. His hair went down to around his hips. It was wavy as if it was just taken out of a braid and shimmered as he moved.

"Well, what have we here? Obviously not a regular to my club, I've never seen you before. And you don't look nor act like a normal clubber. I mean, who comes to an exclusive club and sits at the bar all night. You sure where getting a lot of free drinks, but not giving anything in return. I like that. I myself have been around clubs all my life and I can't tell you how I've gotten plastered with only 5 bucks in my pocket because other people picked up the tab. What are you really doing in my club? Are you like everyone else? Trying to get a peek at the clubs young owner?"

"Well if that's my reason I've certainly achieved what I came to do then"

"Ha! I jokester! I like you!" Duo walked closer. His movements were so fluid he looked like he was gliding. He stopped right in front of me and looked into my eyes. Suddenly a wave of dizziness came over me and I put an arm out to the side to balance against the wall while my other hand went up to my head.

"You ok?" Duo asked in a concerned voice. "Here why don't you come and rest over here."

He lightly encircled his fingers around my arms that was resting on my forehead and lead me over to the bed.

"Sit, lay back, make yourself at home. Would you like some water? I'll go get you some."

He surly talked a lot, I hadn't even answered his question and he was out of sight. He returned soon after with a large glass of water with some ice in it. I thanked him and took it from his hands and had a few sips. The water was cool and refreshing. I laid my head back against the headboard; pillows were all along the back of the bed and where giving me good support so I did not end up in an uncomfortable position, even thought I wasn't right up against the headboard.

I closed my eyes. Duos bed was the comfiest bed I had ever been on. The mattress was soft and I sunk in a little when I sat down. The pillows were large and covered in silk. I felt myself drifting off to sleep right there in Duo's bed, yet I didn't seem to have any will power or restraints to prevent myself from letting this happen. I welcomed the darkness of sleep as it overcame me.

Some time later I awoke to the feeling of something tracing along my face. I opened my eyes and found not only myself in Duo's bed but Duo himself. The covers had been brought up and over me. Duo was lying on his side on top of the covers facing me. His left hand was holding his head up and his right hands finds gently traced my jaw line before traveling down my neck.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Hn."

"Oh, not a morning person huh? Well that's ok, neither am I. I'm more of a night person myself." Duo's fingers where still on my neck tracing up and down occasionally following my collar bone. And even though I didn't know Duo and I knew I should have been wary around him with what I knew about him, but for some reason I couldn't feel anything but safe in his room and with him so close to me. I must have had a little to much to drink, or something must have been slipped into my drink because feeling this way and not being worried about the mission was not normal for me.

It took me a minute to realize Duo had moved and that his head was right bellow mine his fingers replaced by his tongue and it took me another minute to realize he was also talking to me, "…I think I'm going to keep you. Unlike the rest I'll make you mine, your to beautiful to let go to waste. I don't think I could ever tire of your beauty."

I felt something sharp at the base of my neck but whatever Duo was doing to me I was unaware. His hand that hand been at my neck was now on my chest lightly moving over it, tickling me. He played and teased my nipples until they were hard and played with them some more. The pain in my neck grew but I couldn't concentrate enough on it to be concerned. Suddenly the pain was gone, replaced by Duo sucking and licking the spot it had been and the pain was gone.

His head came level to mine and he kissed me. I didn't even hesitate. I instantly opened my mouth to let him in. I tasted blood but the thought that it could have been mine never even crossed my mind. Duo's scent, taste and feel were overwhelming me and I wasn't acting like myself. Its as if the real me went of vacation and put a dumb in its place that looked and sounded like me but didn't really do much of anything.

I couldn't breath. The pleasure I was feeling in addition to the long kiss I just shared with a complete stranger knocked the air right out of me. Duo was back at my neck sucking and licking, ":God you taste so good. I've only tasted blood like this once before, and that was -" Duo paused and looked at me. "What color are your eyes?" I found this to be an odd question, but when I looked at him he gasped. "No way. 2, I've had the privilege to have 2! Most don't even get one!" I had no ides was Duo was talking about. I was dazed and felt incredibly tired. "Not only do I get 2, but I'm making you mine! No one will be able to touch you now!" Duo brought his wrist up to his mouth and sunk his two longer than normal teeth into it and then brought it down to my mouth.

"Drink Heero, drink. It will give you strength." He put his wrist right up to my lips. I didn't want to drink from his wrist, it disturbed me to think that I'd be swallowing another humans blood. But when I tasted the drops of his blood that had fallen onto my lips something came over me. I brought my arms up and held his wrist firmly to my mouth so that he couldn't get away, and I drank. I drank and I drank and I drank until I was full of his blood and couldn't drink anymore. I looked over to Duo and he looked ready to pass out. I must have had a lot of his blood.

"Go to sleep. You'll need your rest for your first hunt"

I didn't know what he was talking about, this was becoming a bad trend, but I thought the sleep part sounded like a good idea. I hadn't moved from my spot on the bed so I closed my eyes and fell quickly into a deep dreamless sleep.

Tbc…..

ok……..not at all what I thought was going to happen. Why do I even write notes if I don't follow them! I donno, but this is an interesting path I have now created for myself to write. I hope it all works out ok! Please R&R!


	12. The Picture

Chapter 12: The Picture

--------------------------------------

When I awoke I felt like I had just woken up from a very long and foggy dream. I could hardly remember what had happened the night before except that after having way to much to drink I was invited up to Duo's room. I have no idea what happened next, and when I opened my eyes I found myself in a violet colored room with torches mounted on the wall giving off a flickering lighting. And I realized I was still in Duo's room and on his bed!

As I looked around the room everything seemed in sharper focus then I remembered them being in before and I noticed a picture of an angel and a demon on the wall currently in dark shadow. I thought it odd that I could see the picture in the shadows but didn't pay it much mind because I was suddenly very interested in the picture itself.

The angel was wearing a white robe and had large white feathery wings spread out of its back. The angel was crouched down, held down by chains on both arms, with the right arm out in front of him looking like he was testing their strength. He was looking up at a demon whose large bat like wings were spread out wide behind him allowing him to hover in the air with a large scythe held in his left hand. An evil smirk played out on his face. He had a large braid flapping around in the wind.

I jumped out of bed and ran over to the picture. A long braid and violet eyes…this demon looked a lot like Duo! On closer observation I looked back over at the angel and let out a small gasp. The angel looked surprisingly like me!

"Dou you like that picture?" I heard a voice ask from the bed.

"Where did you get it?" I answer.

"An old fortune teller friend gave it to me. It's how she tells fortunes. She hands you a picture that she drew after having a 'vision' and then goes through the process of explaining what it could mean. I hadn't given that picture much though recently though. Almost forgot I had it, it's been a good, oh I donno, thirty years since she gave that to me. I think all the pictures I have up in this room are fortunes she's given me…only about two of them have come true so far."

Though I was surprised to hear he'd had it for thirty years I quickly reminded myself that he was not a normal human and I instead gave a quick glance around the room to see how many pictures there were. Just as I could see this picture in shadow from the bed, I could see every other picture as well, even those in shadow on the other side of the room. There were about 20 pictures in the room.

"I go visit her about once a year, just to keep her happy and stop her from giving unexpected visits. She's a little crazy. The pictures I like the best I put in my bedrooms. The rest I store in attics and storage rooms in my various clubs. I've even got some here, only cause I had to many in my other places and there are a lot of storage rooms here to put them in!"ere about 20 pictures in the room.

other side of the room. there s there were. Just as i ure and isingly like me!

r in the air This building is really a fantastic place!" he spoke as if I knew what he was talking about, as if I already knew that he was a vampire. I turned around abruptly about to ask him what he was talking about when he said, "No only am I a vampire but you are now my property. No you are not a vampire, though you will have blood cravings and help me on hunts, if I let you."

At my confused stare at him he continued, "Your blood lust will be for my blood, which will only strengthen our bond, connecting you to me forever. Your cravings will be strong at first, but as they are satisfied they will die down until you will no longer need my blood because by then we will be fully connected.

"As I'm sure you have noticed your vision has sharpened. I can tell you now that all your senses have sharpened. You will learn how much as you use each and time goes by. For some, like smell, the change is not as fast as sight. But soon you will be able to smell things you never thought possible." He paused here as if to give me time to accept all this information.

"You will not be reporting to your commander any time soon. To him you will be the young recruit with so much promise who was taken out on his first mission." I gaped at him with this, how could be possibly know that about me?

"The connection between us is stronger in me right now because I am older and wiser and the one in control. I can read your thoughts as well as scan your memories. I know all about you now. While you slept, I studied you. It is unsafe for me not to know and understand my pets fully and completely."

Not wanting to hear about this anymore I quickly changed subjects back to the picture, "So what does this picture mean then?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out! It's you and me!" he exclaimed with a him of pride on his voice.

"Well I understand your representation in the picture, and I now understand the chains, but…" I couldn't finish, I just couldn't bring myself to ask why I was depicted as an angel. What have I done that is so angel like?

"That's what I hate about the heavens. They wipe your memory clean of them." He shook his head with a frown on his face and got off the bed to walk closer to me. When he was a foot away he reached out his arms and placed each hand on my corresponding shoulder and looked me straight in the eye when he spoke next, "Heero, you're a fallen angel…"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say that I was a fallen angel?"

"Yes I did." I just gave him a blank stare.

"I don't know why you were banished, from the looks of your memories, you're a fighter. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a renegade angel, or a part of some mission that went terribly wrong and your punishment was to be grounded. Your memories of your time as an angel are protected behind a strong charm that I can not break. Only a very powerful seer has the power to break into those charms."

"A seer? Like the one who gave you this picture?" I asked lifting my hand and pointing my thump behind me at the picture.

"Yes! Exactly! Now your starting to understand things!" I wasn't quite as thrilled by this as he was but that was surprising considering this was all new knowledge to me and old history to him. "Look, I'll take you to her with me next time I go! I've been planning a trip to her recently; it has almost been a year since I last saw her!"

"Why do you want to help me get my memory back?"

"Hey! I'm just trying to help!" at my look of distrust he changed his answer, "Ok. So you already know I'm a "demon"" he put two fingers from each hand into the air and did the quotation symbol before continuing, "but I'm really not all that bad! OK! Look stop giving me that glare will ya? So I technically "enslaved" you to me, but it won't be that bad! You'll see, I'm really not that bad…just don't make me lose my temper! But look, I don't like it when people's memories are messed with. It's not fair. Not only does it put them into a state of confusion and fear it can change who they are and completely ruin their lives, as well as those they know. For all we know you could have been on a revolt to fix the government of the angels and they grounded you to end the resistance. Those bastards in control are the Demons. In fact I'm guessing you did have a big part in the resistance, its adding up now. The resistance was strongest about 18 years ago and then all of a sudden out of no where it lost its strength and everything went back to the old way with all the bad people still in office." He frowned again, I was about to ask him how he knew so much about angels when he was a vampire, but I wasn't given the chance because he was quickly changing the subject.

I stored the subject in my head and made a note to ask him about it later. Right now thought it looked like he was going to teach me more about being the "loyal servant" of a great and powerful vampire.

------------------------------------------

wow. So I really liked the outcome of that! And I wrote no notes for it! Sweet!

Please R&R and if you have any suggestions about this fic or any other PLEASE add it into a review! Thanx!


End file.
